


A Wolf, A Gem, And Great Deal Of Hunger

by Zobe101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animal Transformation, Emotional Baggage, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fights, Full Shift Werewolves, Lone Wolf, Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, Mockery, Morally Ambiguous Protagonist, Most of them at least, Pack Dynamics, Shifter AU, Starvation, The characters are not kind to the protagonist, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zobe101/pseuds/Zobe101
Summary: He never blamed the three little pigs for their lack of trust in him. He did, after all, plan to eat them if they were not willing to share with him any of their food. They didn't understand though. His pack had outcasted him and he was starving. His desperation for even the smallest bit of food is what brought him here. If the lady in the market place had been willing to take his money, it would have never come to this. No, if those people at job listing post had just given him a chance he would've never gone gone this path.It didn't matter now. He was just doing what he needed to survive. It was that in mind that he stood in front of the straw house of the youngest little pig, knocking on the door as he called out "Little pig, little pig, let me in".This is the story of the Little Red Riding Hood and Three Little Pigs from the perspective of the Big Bad Wolf.
Relationships: Big Bad Wolf/Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red Riding Hood - Fairy Tale)





	A Wolf, A Gem, And Great Deal Of Hunger

Run. 

  
That's all he could think as his muscles screamed in protest. He couldn't stop; not while they were still hunting him down. He had no choice but to keep running. They would kill him if he stopped. He rushed through the depths of the forest as the sounds of those behind him at last started to become distant. He suddenly morphed into his human form, hoping against hope that they wouldn't smell him if they came by. Tumbling down, he slammed into a thick oak tree. The sounds of his pack picked up from behind as panic pulsed through his viens. He was running out of options and if he didn't move now he wouldn't be around to decide. _The_ _tree_ , he thought frantically as he launched himself atop it's branches as quickly as his strength allowed. The pack burst through the trees and, to his great relief, pushed forward assuming that had been his direction. As he heard their footsteps fade away he released a heavy sigh before a sorrowful sob erupted from his throat. The pack had fallen on hard times and when that happened the weakness member of the pack is disposed of to make it easier to have enough to go around. He didn't think he was that weak but then the fighting broke out to test everyone's strength and suddenly he was on the ground with his pack signing his death warrant. What was he supposed to do now? Being a lone wolf was a dangerous game. Enemy packs were not so kind to outsiders regardless of intention and allied packs were not so foolish as to take in an outcasted pack member as it would damage relations between the two. He was doomed and there was nothing he could do. 


End file.
